An Ordinary Day
by Warrior Queen 21
Summary: Lan has faced the Forsaken, Trollocs and even Nynaeve on a bad day. But never before has he faced his own children


**A/N: Wow, it's been awhile since I wrote anything. My sister gaped at me when I came to the computer and started writing...I think she thought I couldn't write anymore. To all my transformers fans...my creativity is at an all time low in that genre. But I won't give up until I have something.**

**This is my disclaimer. **

Nynaeve couldn't suppress a smile as she watched little Akir fighting sleep. Stubborn little baby. Just like his father. She cradled little Akir, the youngest of her three children, until he was fast asleep. She then slowly walked into his nursery, which was luckily a room which was connected to their bedroom. She put him into his cradle, watched how her beautiful little angel slept for a few minutes, and then went in search for the two devils known as her Elnore and Maric.

The Light must have been on her side today, because the moment she closed Akir's door, the door to her bedroom crashed open so hard that it bounced off the wall. She embraced saidar quickly and was ready to use the power on anyone that would threaten her , but just as quickly as she embraced it she let it go, because none other than Lan stood in front of her.

"Lan! You better have a good reason for almost waking Akir...you of all people know what he's like when he hasn't gotten enough sleep." Lan didn't even have the grace to look embarrassed. Men!

"You don't have to worry to worry about Akir, you know that he could sleep through a Third Breaking of the World if he wanted to. But that's not why I'm here..." With that he practically threw Elnore and Maric at her. She didn't even notice them before. She was too busy gawking at an angry Lan. "...their your children too, you deal with them." And with that he stormed into Akir's room. If he was going to wake him, Nynaeve would slip forkroot into his tea tonight.

When the door closed, she turned to her other children. Elnore stood there studying the floor as if her life depended on it. It probably did. But Maric met her stare for stare. Before Nynaeve could say anything, Maric spoke.

"I claim full responsibility for our actions." Nynaeve was going to ask what these actions were but this time Elnore beat her to it.

"The hell you claim full responsibility Maric. I was there with you..."

"Your language Elnore! You've been spending too much time with uncle Mat."

"Sorry Mom...but the point is I am to blame just as much as Maric."

"Elnore, don't start with me!"

"No, you listen here Maric. If I am to be your Aes Sedai adviser I should also claim the responsibility for events that did not go according to plan. And since this did not...I have to claim responsibility."

"My Aes Sedai adviser? How could you become that when you're married to Queen Elayne's son?"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh come on Elnore...everybody can see how you've been flirting with him...and he with you. You're obviously going to marry him. I'll admit that it's a good political move. When you're going to marry him the political alliance with Malkier and Andor would only strengthen further..."

"A political move? You listen here, I love him and..." Nynaeve felt like hitting her head against a brick wall. They've completely forgotten about her.

"Elnore! Maric! Stop this bickering right now!" They went deadly quite.

"Now that I have your attention. I want to know went wrong and why your father is angry. The Light knows I've not seen him this angry in quite a few months."

"Well you see mom...the thing is..." Nynaeve raised one of her eyebrows. When Maric saw his mom's eyebrow go up, he knew it was over. Mom was in one of her moods again. There was no way getting around this anymore. He took a deep breath, and started his tale.

"I was getting tired of Dad beating me every day in sword practising. So I enlisted the help of Elnore to beat Dad."

"And how did that go?"

"Not very good. Dad was busy teaching me how to use force to kill your enemy. He was so engrossed in his teaching that he did not notice me flicker a hand sign to of a sudden Elnore screamed help me dad, help me. Dad completely forgot about me when she screamed and when he did; I used my stick to knock Dad's feet out under him. But before I could do anything further...I was the one on my back and Dad had Elnore by the scruff off her neck. He then hauled me to my feet and stormed to your bedroom." When Maric was finished explaining, he gazed at Nynaeve before he turned his gaze to the floor. Lan probably came to her because he wanted her to give punishment. She sighed out loud. Oh well, let's get this over and done with.

"Elnore...for your punishment you are going to take an extra 90 minutes of study with Sharina on how to behave like a lady for the next week."

"But I am a lady."

"Not by the way you act." Elnore sniffed loudly at that comment.

"And as for you Maric, an extra hour of sword practice seems to be fair. Also for the next week." When Elnore and Maric turned towards the door, Nynaeve spoke up.

"I'm not finished with you. For your reward..." Both of their heads snapped towards her. "...you will go the kitchen and tell the cook I told you, you can each have a bowl with strawberries and cream. Now run along before I change my mind."

When Nynaeve was sure they that were on their way to the kitchen, she used the power to eavesdrop on them.

"You know what Maric?"

"What?"

"Mom didn't say how big a bowl we can get." And with that Nynaeve let go of the power. She wore the biggest grin in her entire life when she joined Lan in Akir's room. When Lan saw her mood he didn't even try to let the annoyance out of his voice.

"Why are you in such a good mood?"

"The great al'Lan Mandragoran defeated by young children."

"You wouldn't be smiling when everybody saw you being outwitted by your own children." Nynaeve went to stand next to him.

"Lan, why are you so angry at him?"

"Maric's going to be good king." Nynaeve frowned at him.

"Don't you see Nynaeve? Maric is young...he shouldn't have been planning this battle tactic for quite a few years. He...he should be enjoying himself. Not be..."

"A king?" Nynaeve finished for him.

"Lan, Maric's enjoying it. This is what he loves. You should support him...and not be trying to let him be a boy." When she finished, Lan looked deep in her eyes.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you." And with that Lan grabbed Nynaeve's waist and he was just about to kiss her into a next Age, when Akir started crying.

"You know this is your entire fault." Nynaeve said as he went to pick Alkir up.

"I know...how can I make it up to you"

"Diaper duty." Nynaeve threw her head back and laughed till tears came from her eyes....Lan's expression was priceless.

**And how was it? I'd like to know your opinion. If you see any mistakes, please let me know. And I searched everywhere for the name of their third child, because I couldn't find it...I picked one. Akir was Lan's fathers name. **


End file.
